


The Photo

by pookiestheone



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: This is the first of three related stories.  The one that follows is When He's Ready and the third is Corrina





	The Photo

Billy opened his locker and a jumble of things shifted on the top shelf, sending a book to the floor. It landed face down and a fading photo flew out landing at Steve’s feet as he passed.

“Who’s this?” he asked as he picked it up.

“Give that to me, Harrington!” Billy snatched it back before Steve could get a look at the girl in it.

“Are you missing some California conquest? Weren’t you the one who said there are more bitches in the sea?”

“Mind your own fucking business.”

“Eat shit, Hargrove.”

Steve shrugged and walked away.

Billy bent down and picked up the book, slipped the photo of his mother back between the pages and shoved it to the back of his locker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of three related stories. The one that follows is When He's Ready and the third is Corrina


End file.
